


Burning Ice

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jotunhiem Smut, Loki smut, Loki/reader - Freeform, Magic, Mild Feels, Smut, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds herself abandoned on Jotunheim completely underdressed. Who should show up to save her but our favorite Jotun Prince in green? Smut follows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for far too long. I just finished typing it out at like 2 in the morning...My apologies for any mistakes/typos.

The light went down into the depths of the lake, taking my home with them. Yeah, that’s right: I was trapped. There was only one portal out of here other than the Bifrost, and that was at the bottom of the lake. Now, since I had been left behind, I had no way home. The All-Father had banned travel to Jotunheim for all except the royal family due to continued strife between the two realms. I was trapped in a frozen hell. Jotunheim: what a lovely place to die. All the crags and rocks covered in a layer of frost made for such a comforting sight as I felt the cold settling into my bones. 

Something brushed up against my left shoulder, and I all but screamed “murder”. I had jumped forward at the unexpected contact, so when I turned around to face the offending being there was a bit of distance between us. Standing just beyond arm’s length was the man I’d been dreaming of for a little over two years. Raven black hair framed his face like a curtain as his skin changed from a marble-like white to sapphire blue. Suddenly, his eyes were no longer emeralds, but rubies, burning with an intensity in direct contrast with that of his skin. The frigid breeze whipped his hair into a tangled twist, but he did not look disheveled. 

Just like the figure in my dreams, this man made me feel safe when he looked at me, but vulnerable, as well. He must think I am either very rude or very slow to stare at him with such a stupid grin plastered on my face. I didn’t even know his name, but I couldn’t force my lips to move. 

“Loki,” said the man, although I had not seen his lips move. That puzzled me for a second, then I had an idea. 

_Can you hear my thoughts?_ I thought the question in his direction, not daring to hope for a response. I waited while he seemed to be contemplating a reply, if he had even heard me. 

“Yes,” came the answer after a moment. “I can hear you, dove, and my name, which I spoke to you first, is Loki. I was born here, but hail from Asgard.”

He paused in his speech when he saw how violently I was shivering, and approached me cautiously like I was a frightened animal. However, there was no danger that I would bolt. Loki’s stare would’ve been enough to keep me in place were I not already frozen. 

“You were not meant for these temperatures, dear lady. Why are you here? Judging by the state of your apparel, I can see that you did not anticipate ending up here,” his velvety voice intoned. Loki took a step closer, and I parried with a step back. A pitying look played across his features as his skin transformed back to its original pale color.

“Do you fear me, small one?”

I didn’t know how to respond, so I sprang for honesty.

“I-I am afraid, yet I am not. I mean, I…I don’t really know,” I stuttered out and spluttered to a stop. Feeling heat rising to my cheeks, I looked away from Loki and down at my hands. A single finger was placed under my chin and raised my head until I was staring into those great green chasms again. _God, he was mesmerizing!_

“You’ve seen me before, haven’t you, pretty thing?” He said as his mouth quirked into a small smile. Loki’s other hand stroked my cheek as gently as a breeze.

“Yes, I have,” I replied quickly.

“Where?”

“I-in my dreams, or nightmares. I’m not sure which.”

Loki’s smile grew ever wider as I gave my answer. His tongue flicked across his lips, and he eyed me hungrily. 

“Allow me to escort you somewhere a bit warmer,” Loki said as he drew me close to him with an arm around my waist. Before I even realized what was happening, we were surrounded by warmth and light. I inhaled the warmth deeply, and I detected the scent of spearmint emanating from my captor. Loki had transported us to I knew not where, but thankfully the feeling was returning to my appendages. 

Meanwhile, Loki swept me up in his arms and carried me to a chair by a fireplace. He set me down gently, and clasped my hands between his, rubbing slowly. His eyes never left mine. 

“Why are you helping me?” I managed to squeak. “I mean, I’m grateful, truly, but I can’t see your reasoning.”

Loki’s lovely warm hands left mine as he stood swiftly and faced away from me, staring into the flames. He remained that way for several moments, standing as still as a statue. I’d almost forgotten that I’d asked him a question by the time he spoke again. 

“I assisted you because nobody assisted me,” he said cryptically. I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t.

“I don’t understand,” I said trying to draw more out of him. His voice was husky when he finally replied. 

“I was broken, left for dead, and there was no one who would help me. I put myself back together, but I turned out twisted, even more of a monster than I already was,” Loki turned to face me. A single tear escaped his lashes, and I fought my instinct to kiss it away. 

“I helped you, mortal, because I could not bear to see something so beautiful twisted beyond recognition. I vowed that I would never do to another living thing that which had already been done to me,” he said staring intently into my soul. 

I could stand it no longer. Tossing the blanket aside, I vaulted out of the armchair and threw my arms around Loki’s lean muscular form. He stiffened in shock when I buried my face in his chest.

“Thank you, Loki,” I mumbled into his shirt. “And for what it’s worth, I never thought you were a monster.”

He hesitated a moment, then wrapped his arms gently around me. When he saw that I didn’t flinch or draw away, he nuzzled his nose into my hair. We stayed that way until I heard Loki sniffle. I leaned back and finally acted on my impulse to kiss his tears away. His hands flexed on my hips where they now rested, and a small moan escaped his lips. His eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his forehead against mine.

My hands now rested on his shirt where I could feel his cool skin beneath the soft fabric. The garment was a deep green like his eyes. Loki’s thumbs gently squeezed my hips through my black jeans. His lips skimmed across the skin of my cheek setting my nerves aflame. I raised my gaze to meet his just as his lips descended onto mine. Loki’s hands moved up and cupped my face tenderly, and my arms snaked up around his neck. When Loki finally pulled away, he leaned up and kissed my forehead. I allowed my hands to skim lightly up and down his torso, while I reveled in the feeling of being loved by someone so extraordinary. Loki’s hands quickly arrested the movement of my own. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, darling,” he hissed as he drew my right hand farther down his body until I felt a bulge in his trousers. Heat rose quickly to my cheeks, and I found I could no longer meet Loki’s intense gaze. Loki placed a finger under my chin and raised my head, once again, until I looked him in the eyes once more. Embarrassment rolled off me in waves.

“Why are you blushing, love? Have you never seen the effect that a perfect woman can have on any man who has wit enough to see her?” Loki took in my ever-reddening cheeks and a look of understanding took the place of his confusion. “Ah! So that’s it! You have never been with a man have you?”

When I shook my head, he continued.

“Then, forgive me for my…blunt admission. Your purity affects me like nothing else,” Loki said, but he didn’t make a move to release me from his grip. “I should not have been so forward.”

“No, it’s alright. I was…affected by you, as well,” I say, drawing his hand to the top of my jeans. I slipped his hand inside of my pants, but outside of my underwear. Loki’s eyes widened when he felt my arousal seeping through my thin undergarment.

“You…are you trying to tell me that you…want me?” He stuttered.

“I…why, yes. I think I am,” I answer hesitantly. A strangled noise came from Loki’s throat, and his fingers flexed in my pants. 

“I love you dearly, child, but if you are lying to me I will personally break your neck. I do not say this to frighten you, it is merely a statement of fact,” Loki said, slowly applying pressure through my panties and grazing his lips across my cheek. Fear and arousal swirled in the pit of my stomach, and I felt myself becoming even wetter. This only spurred his hand’s movements on faster, and I gasped.

“Mmm,” Loki murmured into my ear as he nibbled on my lobe. “You have no idea how beautiful you look and sound in this moment.” My hips bucked against his fingers involuntarily, and I moaned at the increased friction. Loki growled in response and pressed his hips against me, removing his hand from my nether region.

“Oh, darling,” he breathed as he pulled me in for another kiss. Loki’s tongue eagerly requested entrance, which I granted equally as eagerly. 

I bunched his shirt up in my hands signaling that it needed to go. Loki’s hands grabbed mine and pulled them away. He then picked me up bridal-style and carried me over to a bed in the next room. He laid me down carefully and pressed his lips to mine hungrily. All too soon, he broke away. I whimpered quietly at the loss of contact with his skin, and he chuckled.

“Patience, little one,” Loki crooned. His shirt disintegrated right in front of my eyes, and I realized that he must have used his magic to remove the offending garment. Tentatively, I reached my hands up and trailed my fingertips across his chest. Loki shuddered and he whispered my name. I froze.

“How did you know my name? I—“

“I looked into your mind. In my defense, I looked before we met today. You mentioned seeing me in your dreams, (y/n). Do you remember the night that you told me about yourself in an effort to force me to speak to you?” Loki said confirming my suspicions that the dreams were more than just dreams. “Yes, they were real experiences. I apologize for frightening you the first time I appeared. I couldn’t resis—“ I cut him off with a kiss and allowed myself to touch his shoulders.

“That’s right, love. Explore me as you see fit. Let your hands speak the words that you dare not voice,” Loki breathed into my ear. His lips trailed down my throat and latched onto my collarbone marking me as his.

“Would you like to try, darling?” Loki asked when he raised his head. “Would you like to mark me?”

I nodded my head, and a gentle smile crossed his features. Gathering up my courage, I flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips just as he made to lean over to give me better access to his neck. 

“You little minx,” he growled happily as he slipped his hands up my shirt. Emboldened now, I grabbed his arms and drew them above his head. Keeping his arms pinned, I placed kisses along his jaw until I reached his Adam’s apple. I nipped gently, and he groaned under my touch.

“Claim me, love,” he whispered. And that’s exactly what I did. I went down to the very center of his chest, and directly over his heart I did the deed. I licked it gently afterwards to take away the sting.

“Now everybody will know your heart is taken,” I say giggling and leaning in to kiss him again. I shifted my hips to relieve a bit of tension, and Loki’s hips bucked involuntarily. His eyes closed in concentration.

“I think it’s time to remove the rest of these infernal stitches,” he said in a strained voice, then he whispered huskily. “I need to be inside you, love.” 

I ground my hips down again, eliciting a growl from my prince. _When did I grow so bold?_

“When you realized you loved me,” Loki said stunning me into silence. He took that opportunity to swap positions with me, pinning my arms as I had done to him earlier. “You’re so lovely, darling. So lovely…”

He trailed off as he kissed me with a heart-stopping passion. When he pulled away, he waved his hand, and both our remaining clothes vanished. I felt so exposed in front of his appraising eyes. I blushed, furious with myself for being so embarrassed. Loki felt my arms resist his hold as the reflex to cover myself snuck through my defenses.

“Why are you ashamed, (y/n)? Do you believe yourself unworthy of me?” I nodded and blushed brightly. “How could you believe yourself so insignificant? You have brought me to my knees. Allow me to show you how powerful you are.” 

Loki licked his lips, and released my arms. Slowly, deliberately, Loki lowered his lips to my right nipple, never once breaking eye contact. At first, he dragged his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves, blowing cold air in his wake. He surveyed my now stiffened nipple and lunged for it again, hungrily. Licking and nibbling, swirling and tweaking, Loki lavished attention upon each of my breasts. As his affection left me soaked, my fingers twisted into his hair and massaged his scalp.

Both of us were moaning when Loki finally drew his head up and captured my lips again. His hands were roving over my body now, from my breasts to my waist, to my hips, then lower. So gently, so lovingly, Loki slipped his index finger into my drenched folds and stroked me from bottom to top.

“Mmm, so wet already, dearest? Very encouraging,” Loki said bringing his dripping finger to his lips and sucking it clean. “Would you like to taste yourself?” No longer trusting my voice, I simply nodded, and Loki moved his hand back to my heat. Gently slipping two fingers up and down, he gathered more of my wetness. He brought his fingers up and stretched them in two different directions; one faced my mouth and one faced his. We locked eyes as we each wrapped our lips around one of his digits and sucked. Loki pulled away only to murmur his appreciation. 

“Absolutely divine,” he said. While I wouldn’t have worded it exactly like that, I had to admit that I did taste good. I continued sucking on Loki’s finger long after it was cleaned, desiring to taste _him_ now. He must have sensed my impatience, because he withdrew his finger from my mouth and replaced it with his lips and tongue.

“Patience, little one,” he crooned when he broke the kiss. “There will be plenty of time for that later, but, for now, I’m not nearly finished with you yet.”

I felt his hand return to my heat and begin to stroke me up and down rhythmically, periodically toying with my entrance. All I could do as his fingers touched me and sent me into a lilting frenzy was moan and writhe underneath him. He slowed his hand a bit when I nearly came undone. 

“Not yet, love. I haven’t even placed a single digit inside you,” he murmured. He paused and let me come back down again before starting up again. This time, he moved slower, and inched a long, slender finger inside. I cried out in pleasure, and my hands fisted the blanket beneath me. Pumping in and out of me, Loki drew me dangerously close to the edge of my first orgasm. Slipping a second finger inside me and pumping even faster, Loki pushed me even closer. My hips start bucking and meeting his fingers’ thrusts.

“Desperate, are we?” Loki leaned forward and whispered in my ear, pumping his fingers faster than I thought was possible. “Tell me how close you are.” 

“So…so close…Loki, please…please,” I breathed between moans. My begging must have pleased him, because he growled then said the phrase that sent me over the edge.

“Come for me! Let go of the edge and come for me,” he said, but I was gone the moment he began to speak. Screaming Loki’s name, clutching at the blankets, and spasming violently, I came around his fingers. My walls clenched and my come ran down Loki’s hand. He groaned as I came, and he whispered “yes” over and over, and never allowing his fingers to stop. He kept pumping to help me ride out my orgasm and effectively drew out every last ounce of pleasure from my body.

When my spasming stopped, Loki gently drew his fingers out of me, and shared one with me again. He allowed my breath to still, only interrupting to kiss me sweetly.

“How was that, (y/n)?” Loki nuzzled his nose against mine looking into my eyes. A gentle smile tugged at his lips, and I returned it weakly.

“Incredible,” that was the only word I could muster. I’d had orgasms before, but never had they been so intense. I was growing wet again just at the thought of doing that again in my lifetime, so I nearly lost myself again from the sheer lust lacing his next words.

“That was nothing compared to the pleasure I can give you when I am inside you, but first, I want to taste you from the source,” he said. Loki slid down and placed his head between my legs. I shuddered as I felt his hot breath hitting my clit, and Loki grinned evilly up at me from between my thighs. Never breaking eye contact, Loki kissed the spot where my thigh met my front. _Oh, God,_ I thought, _I’m going to die from the sheer eroticism!_

“I would never allow it to go that far,” he said as he lowered his lips to my wetness. His tongue flicked out and grazed my clit, and I whimpered in pleasure. I could feel Loki smile against me as he continued in his ministrations, bringing me close, so very close to a second orgasm. His tongue, his lovely, silver tongue, went from tracing lazy circles around my bundle of nerves to rapidly and chaotically stroking it. There was no rhythm to his actions, and occasionally he would stop to suck on me. After a few minutes of this intense stimulation, Loki sucked on me hard, and I came again. It felt so natural to scream his name, and I scrabbled at the sheets as if their destruction would help me regain control of my body. The moment I released, Loki placed his mouth over my clit to lap up the juices that came spilling from inside me. 

When my spasms slowed, Loki brought his drenched lips up to mine and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. He pulled away, and I saw his eyes were no more than green rings around the bottomless pits that used to be his pupils.

“I could make a meal out of you, (y/n).” 

Stroking my entrance again, Loki slowly put a finger in me, then another. He didn’t pump them this time, but he did stretch them inside me stretching my hole in the process. As he did so, the craving to take him in my mouth overcame me. I grabbed his hand and stilled his fingers’ movements inside me, looking into his eyes. Confusion clouded his features.

“Please, Loki, let me taste you. You’ve had a great deal of me and I’ve had only your fingers,” I said. Loki began to protest, but I would not be deterred. “Please, Loki, let me do this for you.”

He looked me in the eye and cupped my face in his hands.

“If at any point you want to stop, just tell me. This was meant to be your night; are you sure, (y/n)?” He asked, kissing me softly. “I don’t want to take away from your pleasure.”

“You won’t be,” I said. “This is what I want, Loki. I’m sure.”

I took a deep breath, and trailed my hand down his waist to tentatively rub his shaft. Loki let out a shuddering gasp, and growled a rough “yes”. I took that as a blessing to continue, so I squeezed lightly and started a steady rhythm. Pressing my lips to his, I brought my fingers up and swirled them around the sensitive head. His lips parted in a hiss.

“Fuck,” he whispered, and I moved to lower my lips to his manhood. Loki stopped me, winding his fingers through my strawberry blonde tresses, and pressing his forehead to mine. “Do only what you want, my love. Don’t go any further. Do I have your word?”

“Yes, Loki. You have my word,” I said kissing his nose. My hand squeezed this time when I swirled over the head, and any objection he was going to voice was cut off by the groan emanating from deep within his chest. His entire body tensed, and he laid himself back so I could have easier access. He stroked my cheek and his eyes rolled back in his head as my mouth made contact with his hypersensitive skin. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and he bucked his hips involuntarily. 

“God, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” Loki asked with concern etched upon his features.

“No, Loki, I’m fine,” I said lowering my lips back to the head of his cock. I took as much of him as I could with each pass, growing bolder as I went. As I sucked, I brought my hand down to play with his balls. An almost feral growl issued from deep inside of Loki’s chest. 

“Oh, it feels like there are two of you, pet,” he managed to whisper. “Don’t stop!”

Soon his hips were bucking up into my mouth with every pass I made, and I felt Loki’s cock twitch in my mouth. I knew he was close, I could feel it, I could sense it with every fiber of my being.

“Ahhh! (Y/n)!” He screamed as he spilled himself in my mouth. His release was fierce and complete as he surrendered himself to the sensations my mouth was creating. His orgasm surrounded him, and I waited until it had subsided somewhat to look into his eyes and swallow that which I had earned. Loki groaned and his head fell back into the pillows, but only for a second. He was already hard again, and it had only been a matter of seconds! 

“Oh, you did so well, my darling, so well,” he muttered as he drew me back up into his arms and switched places with me. “Are you ready for me, love?”

I nodded and pressed my lips to his.

“Very well,” Loki said slipping his hips between my legs. His hand guided his hardened cock to my entrance, and I felt it brush against me teasingly, drawing a moan from my throat. “Relax, (y/n). It will be easier if you relax.”

I could do nothing more than nod as I felt him start to press into me. The stretch of him inside me was almost too much; it hurt, and every move drew a whimper or scream of pain from me. Loki froze every time I made a sound to allow me to adjust, pressing kisses along my jaw and murmuring “shh, darling, it will pass” until I loosened a bit around him. Finally, when I thought I could take no more of him in, Loki stopped having sheathed himself fully in my warm depths.

“You see? It wasn’t that bad, now was it?” He asked, and that’s when I noticed how badly his arms were shaking. He was exerting a terribly frightening amount of restraint in keeping himself still. Sweat was starting to cover the both of us in a light sheen. I leaned up and kissed Loki with a passion I didn’t know I possessed. 

“I-I think it’s safe for you to move now,” I said hesitantly. Loki looked at me carefully.

“Promise me that you’ll stop me if it hurts you,” he commanded me, and I complied.

“I swear I will stop you if I feel even the slightest bit of discomfort.”

“I love you,” Loki whispered before he gave his hips the smallest of rolls. A shiver of pleasure went through me, and Loki looked at me to make sure I was alright before repeating the action a little faster and a little harder. Soon, he’d built up a steady, strong rhythm, and we were both very vocal in our expressions of pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Loki moaned as he nibbled and sucked at my neck. _I’m going to have red marks all over me tomorrow_ , was the thought that vaguely registered in my mind as I felt myself getting closer to the edge of my orgasm. Loki felt it, too, and he whispered huskily into my ear. “I’m close, too, love. I can feel you tightening around me, and it drives me wild.”

“Loki,” I whined as he whispered dirty thoughts into my ear. Oh, how he turned me on! His voice was liquid seduction flowing over me, reducing me to little more than an extremely aroused puddle. His hips snapped quickly now, thrusting his cock ever-deeper inside of me at an explosive rate.

“Come for me, beautiful girl,” Loki pleaded in my ear, and the hoarse edge to his voice was enough to force me over the edge. My orgasm ripped though me tearing Loki’s name from my throat in a ragged shout. My fingers clenched around his shoulders and my nails dug into his flesh. A few thrusts later, Loki’s hot come filled me and his orgasm took him over. He growled my name, and bit hard into my shoulder. Convulsing, he collapsed on top of me, and I pulled him as close as was physically possible. We stilled and allowed our heart rates to lower, listening to each other’s ragged breathing. 

“(Y/n)? Are you alright?” Loki asked me after a few moments of silence. His voice was rough and sex-worn. An absurd feeling of pride washed over me with this realization. He caressed my cheek with his palm, and I smiled covering his hand with my own.

“I’m fine, Loki. You were fantastic,” I said honestly. I was shocked at how rough my own voice sounded; at least, I was shocked until I realized how loud we’d been. The silence was almost deafening in the wake of our pleasures. Loki chuckled a bit at my response.

“If I was fantastic, then you were magnificent, love,” he said slipping out of me and crawling into a better position to kiss me. His lips were gentle, not nearly as hungry as before, but every bit as passionate. “Are you sure that I didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Loki. I know you think I’m a delicate flower, but I can take a lot more than you think,” I said twisting a hand in his damp hair. He sighed in relief and pressed his lips to my forehead in response. “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you, too, my beautiful (y/n),” he said as he moved off of me and drew me into his arms. Loki used his magic to draw the covers over the both of us and to turn off the light. “Sleep well, my love.”

I nestled into his arms and drifted into a deep sleep. 


End file.
